


The Birthday Party

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, HP: EWE, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Sirius are planning a surprise party for Draco when they get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodisshrp (panicparade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for [bloodisshrp](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com), who asked for: Harry and Sirius planning a birthday surprise for Draco. Unbetaed. 
> 
> This is written for fun, no offence is intended. No profit is being made

The party planning had gone well and Draco had no idea. Harry was really surprised when Sirius had turned out to be so helpful. He'd really thought that he would just sit around the house and make remarks rather than actually blow up balloons and hang streamers and such. 

The plan was simple, really and there wasn't anything that could go wrong.

Of course, Harry had been an idiot to think that. 

He was hanging the last of the streamers on top of the arch to the kitchen entrance when his foot slipped off the stool and he nearly fell. Sirius had been quick enough to jump up and grab him. 

"My hero," Harry teased as Sirius's hold on Harry tightened and his hands snuck up under Harry's shirt.

"You could have used magic to put all of this together, you know," Sirius whispered with his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck and his hot breath left Harry shivering.

"But then how would you have saved me?" Harry teased leaning into Sirius's embrace. He pushed Sirius into the archway and pressed their hips together. 

"Harr—" The words got lost when Harry pressed his lips against Sirius's and kissed him. When he started to pull away, Sirius didn't let go and deepened the kiss. They stood there, by the kitchen entrance, kissing and nearly forgetting the task at hand. 

This was new. What they had with each other, with Draco, it was all so new. Harry had been with Draco for over two years now, and one night in a drunken confession, Draco had coerced Harry's crush on Sirius out of him. The next morning, Harry had thought that Draco would fight with him, be cross, or worse, leave him, but he hadn't done any of those things. All he'd done was tell Harry that he loved him, and that he already knew. He knew and he wanted to hear it from Harry.

Harry had thought that that night was the end of it. After that, he and Draco would never discuss it, because after all, it was just a fantasy. Except, Draco had schemingly planted the idea in Harry's head that maybe, just maybe, Sirius felt the same. 

No too long after, when they were having dinner at Grimmauld Place, just Harry and Draco, and Sirius, Draco had made his move. First, he'd made sure that they'd all been sober; second, when Sirius was out of the kitchen, and Draco had offered to do the dishes, he'd asked Harry to stay with him. Instead of doing the dishes, Draco had pushed Harry against the wall and started kissing him everywhere. 

They had obviously never done anything like that at Grimmauld Place before. Usually, they came over, had dinner and a few drinks, and left. For the sake of being polite, Harry had always refrained from displays of affection in front of others, especially Sirius. And then there they were, snogging, in Sirius's kitchen. With Sirius in the next room.

"Draco..." Harry'd moaned and tried to get him to stop, but Draco had only been encouraged by it. His hands moved under Harry's shirts, pinching his nipples and then biting and sucking at Harry's lower lip.

"I think you confused my kitchen with yours," Sirius had said with amusement in his tone. When they'd stopped and turned to look at Sirius, Harry had never been so embarrassed in his life. He was devastatingly mortified. Then he saw a look in Sirius's eyes that he knew wasn't anger, or annoyance, or even revulsion, it was lust. Or close to it. It was the way Draco had always looked at Harry when he was getting ready to drop to his knees. 

"No, it's definitely your kitchen," Draco'd said as he went behind Harry, placing his head on Harry's shoulder, and then had allowed his hands to linger under Harry's trousers. 

"I think we could use some help here, Sirius," Harry heard himself say, and hadn't been able to stop himself. "Do you want to lend us a hand?" Had he really said that? To this day, Harry couldn't believe that he'd been that bold. That _he_ ' _d_ offered themselves to Sirius. 

Draco's hands had started to stroke Harry, harsher; he'd felt Draco's jaw tighten and his heart beat faster against Harry's back. Merlin, it'd been so hot in there, and all Harry wanted to do was either take all of their clothes off, or simply run away. 

Sirius's Adam's apple had bopped and he'd gulped nervously. "Yo—you want me to—"

"I reckon the bedroom would be better than the kitchen, though," Draco had said and it didn't take long before Sirius had approached them, and Side-Along Apparated them to his bedroom.

That had been almost a month before Christmas, and now here he was, practically living with Sirius, both he and Draco, and snogging in the doorway of the same kitchen.

"Do we have time?" Sirius asked Harry, pushing down his trousers and pulling up his shirt.

"May—maybe," Harry replied, doing the same to Sirius's clothing. Being able to be with Sirius had been like a dream come true, and Harry had never forgotten just how lucky he was. 

"Fuck," Sirius mumbled against Harry's mouth and pulled him close, rubbing their groins together. "Need to have you right now, Harry."

Harry kissed him hopelessly, and made his way down with a trail of kisses from Sirius's neck to his stomach. "Can I?" he asked, looking up into Sirius's darkened eyes and Sirius frantically nodded. Of course, Sirius wanted him to, but Harry always liked asking for permission. It somehow always made it just a bit hotter.

He took Sirius in his mouth, licking the head of his cock, and then swirling his tongue around it. He sucked hard, and took him in deeper, relaxing his throat. Sirius released a low moan and his fingers started to rake through Harry's hair, setting the rhythm for Harry.

"More," Sirius said and Harry heard a thunk as if Sirius's head just hit the wall behind it. "More tongue, Harry," he practically begged.

Harry was happy to oblige, and he would do anything to hear Sirius moan like that over and over again. Sirius bucked his hips and started to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth, really fucking it harder, and harsher, and desperate. 

"So good," Sirius said as he started to spill inside Harry's mouth, Harry heard the faint pop that always told him that Draco had just Apparated in. 

"I see some people have started without me," Draco said giving Harry and Sirius's state a once over. "Don't you two look like you're all dressed with nowhere to go," he teased.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised to see his boyfriend home two hours earlier than usual.

When Harry had looked over at Sirius, Sirius was starting to get dressed. Even though they enjoyed being with each other, it was almost always as if Sirius had thought that if they'd done things without Draco, Draco would take Harry away from Sirius. That'd never been the case, of course. Draco had told Harry that he had the freedom to do anything he wished with Sirius, with or without him there. Harry knew that Draco had been with Sirius once or twice when Harry hadn't been home and Harry loved hearing about it. It made him want them more and do the same things to _him_ later.

"Well, I didn't want to be late for my own party," Draco said, and Sirius stopped getting dressed to glare at him. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Harry said, annoyed, and then he turned to Sirius, "did you tell him?"

"Of course, not," Sirius said, looking confused. Then his expression changed and he pulled Harry close. Harry was still hard, and his erection hadn't gone down even through the commotion. "Since you're already here, Draco, _and_ early...why don't we start the party early..."

Draco gave them a smirk and then he approached them without any hesitation. Much to Harry's surprise, he kissed Sirius first, and then Harry. "I love tasting him on your mouth," Draco whispered to Harry and wrapped his hand around Harry's erection. 

They stood under the archway, half dressed and undressed, exploring each other, until it was absolutely necessary for them to get ready for the guests. 

"You can't keep a secret to save your life, Harry," Draco told him later in the shower as Sirius had already gone to sleep. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked pushing Draco against the wall of the shower and edging his knees in between Draco's legs. "Then, what am I thinking right now?"

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "You're thinking you want to sleep in Sirius' bed tonight, and in the morning, you want to watch me ride him. Then, you're going to tell him that it's useless for us to have our own place and that we should just move in here."

Harry gaped at him with pure astonishment. "How could you possibly know that I've been thinking about that...?" Maybe not the events in that order, but Harry had been thinking about how much he loved watching Sirius fuck Draco, and how he didn't want to live separately anymore.

"It's simple," Draco said, shutting off the shower and then kissing Harry bruisingly hard. "You talk in your sleep."


End file.
